


Last Resort

by Svraoi (Ran_E)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Black Eagle Route, Crest of Flames, Crimson Flower, Divine Pulse (Fire Emblem), I am Ferdinand von Aegir references, Oh wow a dagger that is not dimitri’s, Sothis (mentioned) - Freeform, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_E/pseuds/Svraoi
Summary: While Byleth reaches for the Sword of the Creator, Claude reaches for their heart. Literally.___Or, in other words, Derdriu has fallen and Claude reaches for Byleth’s greatest secret in order to live.
Kudos: 12





	Last Resort

Derdriu was a mess. The incoming march of imperial soldiers seemed never ending, in contrast to the scarce amount of soldiers of the Alliance, accompanied by Almyran reinforcement who seemed almost unwilling to give up the battle. But even warriors like them knew that, at some point, the battle was lost. 

The Empress of the Adrestian Empire marched amongst them, leading the troops to a long fallen capital with her dear teacher at her side. Edelgard, however, kept up her hand to stop them from moving any further. They needed the city in the best state it could be.

Besides that, the leader of the Alliance was still alive. A very impressive accomplishment, seeing how many had already fallen. That is, if he hadn’t kept himself hidden in the furthest corner of the city, near the water, guarded by the last ones standing.

“It has been enough, Claude,” Edelgard called to the Barbarossa sitting in his white wyvern’s saddle, “Now you must lower your bow. The Alliance has lost!” Edelgard gestured to the overwhelming amount of soldiers standing just past the borders of the aquatic city. “Do not struggle. Every single fighter in your army, or perhaps, lack thereof, can be counted on a pair of hands. My army, however, you cannot see the end of. Surrender if you have any dignity left.”

Claude descended from the sky, doing exactly as he was told. He strapped Failnaught to his back and patted his beloved wyvern on her back.

“I surrender, Edelgard. You’ve bested me. The moment I die the Alliance becomes part of your Empire. I know that and yes, I’ve accepted it as well.” He frowned as he took a short moment to ponder over something.

“You’re smart, Edelgard, and I know Teach is as well.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow, because what leader would compliment the enemy in his final moments? Edelgard seemed unaffected, however, as her face remained as stoic as ever.

“I’m sure you’re able to figure out how I was able to summon Almyran reinforcements, if you haven’t already.” 

The Empress was getting a bit impatient. She clenched her fists in annoyance. “Get on with it already, Claude.”

A nervous laugh escaped the Alliance leader. “Yes, yes, of course. But as I was saying, before you so daringly interrupted me-“

“Claude, you are not in the position to be stalling. Quickly say what you want to say before I decide to end it here and now.”

His expression twisted into something akin to surprise and fear, but it was only for a moment. “It would be better if you let me go, right? That would leave me indebted to you. You can cash in your favor any time you want. That way I get to finish what I need.”

She’d got him now. He had trapped himself in his own words. “So that is how it is then, Claude von Riegan?”

“I don’t think I follow.”

“The moment things do not follow your schemes, you leave everyone who depended on you to their own fate. This has been your escape plan since the beginning, hasn’t it?”

“Edelgard,” Byleth began, “Will you spare him?” In preparation, the former professor took on a defensive stance. 

A moment before she would decide his fate, she took a quick glance at her former house leader. He tried to hide it, but he was afraid, just like anyone standing before Death’s door. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen him breathe this erratically outside of the heat of the battle before. She would have to end it quickly. For his sake, and perhaps for her’s as well.

“I’m sorry Claude. It pains me to say this to a former classmates, but you cannot be allowed to live. As long as your heart beats, the Alliance lords fighting against the Empire will never stop doing so. In order to keep the bloodshed to a minimum, this needs to happen.”

She gave a look of approval to Byleth. The time had come.

“Today marks the day that you, Claude, and, with you, the Riegan bloodline will fall. Today the leader of the Alliance will breathe his last breath.”

The Empress didn’t think she had ever seen him this pale before.

“It was an honor to meet you.”

Byleth reached for the Sword of the Creator, but was surprised by a sudden plea. The weapon was sheathed again.

“No, wait!” 

His wyvern was too exhausted and too wounded to spread her wings, let alone fly away. “I couldn’t have read this entire thing terribly wrong, right?”

It was impossible to run away in his state. The city was completely surrounded.

“Teach! I was one of your students! You can’t just kill me.”

Countless flickering memories of Teach in battle plagued his mind. So many people. Each kill had been void of emotion. 

“I have done it before.” Byleth stated. “If I must, I will do it again.” They reached for the sacred sword again, but this time, it would not be sheathed.

“Edelgard, please give me one final moment with Teach. I will not attack, I _promise_.”

Edelgard shot him an incredulous look. “Here, on the battlefield, even here, you-“ But before she was able to finish, Byleth cautiously approached the man. Claude slowly walked up to the professor.

He opened up his arms and embraced Byleth. 

“Claude, if this gesture is your attempt to gain sympathy, then-“ Once again, Claude had interrupted.

“You know, Teach, I became suspicious when you were laughing in your room, all alone. It was nighttime. You were laughing about Ferdinand’s face when you told him he would get detention if he called attention to himself one more time in battle by saying ‘I am Ferdinand von Aegir’, right? You told Sothis to be quiet. You wanted to sleep.”

They seperated a few seconds later. Byleth had pushed him back with one hand. The other one had always been holding the sword of the creator.

“Ha! I knew it, Teach. I have known from the very beginning that you were special.” His eyes lit up and hope had appeared in his eyes again.

“Your heart... It doesn’t beat. And Sothis is right there.“ 

Edelgard had been watching from a distance, but knew now was the moment to interfere. Claude was reaching for a last resort. She knew it.  _ She could feel it. _

Byleth reaches for their sword, but not before Claude reaches for his sleeve. “I have always known something didn’t add up, Teach. It’s a blessing from the goddess, right? You’ve always known things you never could have know. But with your heart, my hopes will not fall to ash.”

Edelgard was almost there, she was _so close_.

“I will stop Edelgard, Teach, and I will save you. All of Fódlan too. Let’s make it the new dawn of Fódlan.”

Just a _little bit further_. She ran with Aymrheld high above her head, ready to strike.

But Claude had already plunged the dagger deep into Byleth’s chest. He held his hand above the wound, ready to start all over again.

“My teacher! How dare you hurt  _ truh ouy erad woH !rehcaet yM _

.

.

.

He opened up his arms and embraced Byleth. Claude had noticed a second too late that sword had run through him in that embrace. 

“So even this you knew, eh Teach? Tell Edelgard I really do hope... she’ll make... the world... better.”

Edelgard, who had seen the whole ordeal happen from a safe distance, turned her attention to her army. After making sure Byleth was okay, of course.

“Derdriu has fallen and with that, the Alliance is within our grasp. Raise your voices in a victory cheer!”

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn’t clear enough: Claude desperately reaches for the crest stone in Byleth’s body. He embraced Byleth to confirm his suspicions of their heart not really being their heart. Claude’s idea was to reset time with the Crest of Flames and restart time. That way he could’ve stopped the war from starting. It would have worked too, but Byleth was able to activate a Divine Pulse with the last of their strength.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. It’s Been a while since I’ve written anything so here’s hoping I’m not too rusty. Anyways, on to more important things.
> 
> When I came across this scene in Crimson Flower it had me wondering why Claude seemed so ‘calm’ with dying. I honestly had the feeling, with him having a possibility to not die in every road (Except Silver Snow, but it’s undetermined there) that his ‘goal’, so to say, was surviving over everything. A recent interview (the interview in which his name was revealed to be Khalid) actually sort of confirmed that survival was his ultimate goal. So then this idea popped up in my mind.
> 
> Next fic is Claude stumbling across a loudly laughing Byleth in the middle of the night and reporting them for insanity.


End file.
